Dust to Dust
by kornelia-san
Summary: He was fine living all alone. He didn't want this mysterious redhead if all he'd ever give him are conflicting emotions. No, he was fine being alone forever.
1. He Sees You When You're Sleeping

Hi! My name's Nelle-chan. Nice to meet you all.

* * *

**DUST TO DUST**

**Prologue: He Sees You When You're Sleeping**

If someone's going to ask him what his favourite pastime was, he'd say that it was watching an angel sleep.

Yes, there's nothing else that he could describe this perfect creature but that he's an angel with the way his baby blue locks would fall on his forehead, framing his face and those thick lashes gently sweeping down porcelain cheeks that were currently dusted by a faint red tint and those slightly parted pinkish lips, lips that could, in his opinion, send someone to heaven.

Yes, he was an angel indeed. _His _angel.

He gave a start when he heard his angel moan as if he was about to wake up. He tensed, with eyes swiftly scanning the room for a place to hide but then his angel on the bed just moved a bit and went back to his peaceful slumber, oblivious to him standing at the foot of the bed and intently watching him. Relieved, he let his hungry gaze roam all over his angel's petite frame, his eyes darkening at the sight of those creamy legs that were exposed when his angel moved.

Letting out a silent groan, he went closer and sat on the side of the bed. Biting his lip as a way to restrain himself, he lifted a hand and placed it on his angel's cheek, his thumb stroking the slightly parted pink lips. An almost-violent shudder escaped him when his angel let out a sigh, his warm breath caressing his thumb. _Fuck it,_ he silently cursed then before he could stop himself, he had already dipped his head and sealed those lips with his.

Another violent shudder ran through his spine the moment his lips touched the angel's. He felt like a man who was able to drink water after being stuck in the desert for a long time. The only difference was that this 'water' he was tasting was sweeter. Pushing out his tongue, a guttural moan escaped his throat the moment he began to explore the sweet cavern of his angel. God, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up anymore.

The moan that came out from his angel, pulled him back to reality. Eyes wide, and totally aroused, he stumbled back. Struggling to recover his regular breathing, he watched as his angel turned to him, eyes still closed but now a small smile was etched on his peaceful face. His heart skipped a beat at that rare sight and he felt overjoyed that it was him who caused it until his angel whispered a name.

Someone else's name.

"Sei..."

Eyes turning to slits, he clenched his fist. The arousal and joy he felt a while ago was now replaced by intense anger. So his angel thought he was that bastard Akashi? Just as he thought, that guy wasn't someone to be trusted with. Especially with his precious angel.

Hastily turning around, he vowed he would never let anyone get in the way of him and his beloved. He would do anything just to make sure that this beautiful, pure creature was his and his alone.

Even if that meant he'd kill anybody who stands in between them.


	2. That One Night

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

**Dust to Dust**

**Chapter One: That One Night**

"Vanilla Milkshake please."

Ignoring the startled yet curious look the bartender was giving him, Kuroko Tetsuya took a seat on one of the stools settled in front of the bar counter. He was used to the reaction. "Thank you," he politely said when the bartender placed a tall glass of his favourite sweetened drink in front of him. Baby blue orbs then closed as he gave out a low appreciative moan the moment the liquid touched his lips. Vanilla milkshake really never lets him down. For him, it's the ultimate comfort food albeit it's technically a beverage.

After taking a considerable sip, he placed the glass back down the counter-top, completely ignoring the flustered look of the bartender as the latter continued to sneak glances at him. He was used to his effect on people as well. Letting out a soft sigh, he began rubbing his palms on his face, trying to forget the images of a certain event in his past that suddenly went back to him today. It had been exactly sixteen years since then and that horrible memory didn't make its way to the forefront of his mind until now, making him silently wonder why did it come back to him.

_"News flash: A family of four was found murdered in their house at 4th Upper Grove in the city of Seirin. Authorities have eliminated robbery since the family's valuables were left intact. The idea of it being the work of the infamous Briar Rose was taken into consideration since the body of the mother was seen at the garden, gutted out with a single red rosebud resting atop her chest."_

Oh, of course. It was all because of that equally horrible news he'd seen during lunch time about a murdered family. The news certainly have triggered something in his subconscious, especially because of the woman found in the garden, gutted out.

_"Hikaru, run!"_

_"M-Mama... No..."_

_"Hahaha! Let's play tag, kid! Go run for your life!"_

_"Hikaru, leave her! Run!"_

_"Mama!"_

_Damn it._ Kuroko doesn't curse by nature but the overflowing painful memories were unstoppable, making it highly impossible to lock them back up again. All he wanted was to curl up in his room and wallow in the comfort brought by the darkness and isolation, hoping to forget about everything the next day. "Scotch on the rocks please," he called to the bartender who stared at him for a moment as if pondering if he was legal enough to drink liquor. When the drink was given to him, he immediately drank it all the way. "Another one please." He shouldn't have given in to Kise and Takao's urging to go drinking with them. He had a feeling that the moment they arrive at the club, he'd be left alone. And he was right. He should've just stayed at home. _Shit._

"You know, you'll feel better after you talk about it," a deep voice said beside him which made him look up.

And that's when he saw the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. The guy's mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold was totally enticing and hell if he didn't have the sexiest forceps that were revealed by the rolled-up sleeves of the red dress shirt the other was wearing. And the guy's disheveled fiery-red hair made him even sexier. The person beside him was lanky but well-built, very sexy and all male.

And totally Kuroko Tetsuya's type.

_Yum._

"So, do I pass?" Akashi inquired which made Kuroko, who was letting his eyes rake all over the redhead's body, to look back up at him. A smirk found its way on the former's lips when the bluenette blushed. _Adorable,_ he silently mused before mentally shaking his head. _No, beautiful._

Kuroko heaved a deep breath to compose himself then he raised an eyebrow at Akashi. He let his baby blue orbs scan the redhead's physique again but now in a shameless manner, making the latter self-conscious for a moment. "Not bad," he murmured then he turned back to the bartender. "Sex on the Beach please."

Akashi got amused with the response. The blue-haired beauty already had three glasses of scotch and now he's ordering another liquor with a quite interesting choice that intrigued him even more. Honestly, the petite male caught his watchful eyes the moment he walked inside the club with a lively blond and raven-haired male. The bluenette had a very low presence and Akashi would've missed him if he wasn't used to detecting people with low presence (thanks to a certain someone) with his eyes that can see almost everything. He never took his gaze off Kuroko since then.

He watched, from a distance, as the bluenette ordered a vanilla milkshake and chuckled to himself, the idea of the latter being a minor crossing his mind. If you'd ask him, he'd say that the other was either fourteen or fifteen years of age. But then, if he was a minor, he wouldn't be able to get inside. The bar, owned by one of his colleagues, was known to be tight in security and very strict when it comes to its policies that concerns their customers.

But minor or not, the bluenette looked so innocent, sitting there alone on the bar. He could see the lingering and lusty looks sent on the male's way which the bluenette doesn't seem to be aware of. He was obviously on his own world, looking distraught and too vulnerable for Akashi's liking.

So when Kuroko ordered liquor this time, the redhead decided to make his move. He got up from his seat from the VVIP area where he and his colleagues were and approached the bluenette.

And now, he's here beside the teal-haired guy who, he thought, was far more beautiful than any person he's ever seen.

"Not bad? Love, I'm the best," he murmured as he leaned closer to the bluenette that the latter could practically feel his breath against his cheeks.

Kuroko tilted his head as he looked up at Akashi. They stared at each other for a while before the bluenette smiled. Thin, pale arms wrapped themselves around the redhead's neck and closed the small distance between them so their lips could meet. It was just a chaste kiss, more of a five-second brush of flesh against flesh - something that the bluenette wouldn't have done if he was sober. "Just as I thought. Yum," he practically purred as he pulled away from Akashi.

The redhead was speechless in shock for a moment. True, he knew the bluenette would kiss him but he never expected that it would affect him so strongly. His spine tingled like he was electrocuted. Heck, his heart was even pounding so hard - something that never happened ever since he mastered the art of flirting. _And I've yet to consume alcohol._ He focused again on Kuroko who was back drinking his fifth glass and took him in his arms, kissing him long and hard this time. "How about going to my place?" he asked when he broke the kiss.

Kuroko grinned at the redhead as he laid his head against the latter's shoulder. "Are you always bringing someone to your place?" he asked, teal orbs firmly shut. He could feel his head spinning and he liked the idea of being close to Akashi. _I'm really drunk, aren't I?_

"No," Akashi replied as he helped Kuroko up. "This is the very first time I've invited someone to come over." He pulled a couple of bills from his pocket and placed it on the counter. Then without any protests from Kuroko, he guided the bluenette out of the bar.

* * *

The sun's rays hitting his face woke Kuroko up the next day. He softly groaned at the splitting headache that suddenly seared his head the moment he regained consciousness. "Un," he groaned again, his mouth and throat feeling absolutely dry due to hangover. He was about to roll off the bed to get a cold glass of water and some aspirin when he realised that an arm was wrapped firmly around his waist. "Bloody hell," he uncharacteristically cursed once more when he saw the red-haired guy from the bar last night, sleeping peacefully beside him. That's when he noticed their state of undress and that he was in a very elegant yet very unfamiliar room.

Teal orbs closed again for a moment as Kuroko tried to calm down his pounding heart. After a few seconds, he slowly got the guy's arm off him and sat up on the bed, wincing when he felt pain on his backside. He winced once more when he saw his tattered shirt on the floor. _That violent? Or... Passionate? Un._ He looked around the insanely huge room and saw a red dress shirt slung over the couch, most probably belonging to the redhead. Slowly standing up the bed, he reached for the shirt and wore it.

"Thank you for last night. Though I don't quite remember it but I'm glad that someone as gorgeous as you was my first," he said softly after he was dressed, his eyes looking at the sleeping Akashi fondly. He sighed then he hastily left, not wanting to wake the redhead up. He didn't need any awkward moments between him and the guy so he decided to just leave everything at that. _He looked rich. He probably wouldn't miss one shirt for sure._

* * *

It was the end of another day and Kuroko was doing rounds at the hospital where he's working as one of the resident physician/surgeon when he noticed that aside from him, there was also another person on the practically deserted hallway. It was one of the kid patients, he was sure of that, as he regarded the small figure that was seated on the plastic chair by the reception desk. Upon closer inspection, he recognised who it was. It was hard not to with that fiery-red hair. The bluenette shook his head when suddenly another redhead entered his mind. He then approached the child. "Mikoto-kun, why are you still here?" he asked in a gentle tone. As far as he knew the boy was already discharged after spending three days there due to an ankle sprain.

The red-haired boy known by many as Akashi Mikoto, looked up at the blue-haired doctor with a neutral look on his face. The boy wasn't even surprised that Kuroko just suddenly showed up beside him. "Mom wouldn't be able to fetch me today since she's out of the country so my dad's going to pick me up," the boy replied.

"Oh, then I'll stay here with you until your father arrives," Kuroko said as he sat on the vacant chair beside the boy. The two shared a companionable silence since the bluenette wasn't much of a talker and Mikoto's the kind who mostly kept to himself. He was busy re-checking the list of patients he needed to visit when the boy beside him spoke again.

"Tetsuya-sensei, why did you become a doctor?" the red-haired boy asked as he tilted his head and took a glance at the older male.

Kuroko smiled. The way Mikoto addresses him would always be amusing to him. The boy was the only one at the hospital who calls him by his first name. He then remembered that the first three years of Mikoto's life was spent in Europe so he may have picked up the habit of referring to people with their given names there. "I like to help sick people, Mikoto-kun, that's why. And I love kids," he answered truthfully. He would always have a soft spot for kids. Ever since he was young, before the nightmare happened, he was the one who was taking care of his playmates including his older brother and sisters. His expression then went a bit grim when he remembered his past once more.

"Tetsuya-sensei? Is something the matter?" Mikoto, who was a very perceptive boy, asked.

Kuroko was about to answer the boy when they both heard the sound of an approaching car. In an unspoken agreement, the two of them stood up and went to the entrance to wait for Mikoto's father. The first thing they saw was a red Ashton Martin Vanquish parked by the front doors of the hospital. Kuroko, thinking that it was normal, remained unfazed while Mikoto raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The driver turned off the engine of the expensive car and got out of said vehicle. Kuroko placed a small smile on his face. He's finally going to meet Mikoto's father. It had been the boy's mother along with a butler and chauffer who showed up at the hospital it was a change for today.

However, the bluenette's smile completely vanished when he clearly saw the guy approaching them. _No!_

Akashi looked surprised as well when he saw Kuroko. Though the bluenette swiflty schooled his expression back to being neutral, the redhead saw the shock that flitted across his face. _A doctor?_ he mused when he noticed the white coat that the bluenette was wearing. He actually didn't peg the male as someone who could handle the blood and the gore. He looked too fragile for that. Looks like the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' was right. He was about to speak when Kuroko beat him to it.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-san. I'm Mikoto-kun's doctor," Kuroko said then he turned back to Mikoto who was looking at him questioningly now. The bluenette was sure that the kid could actually read his almost-panicky state as of the moment. "Your father's here now, Mikoto-kun, so I have to go. Take care on your way home." Then without looking directly at Akashi, he bowed and hurriedly left. _Damn you, Kuroko Tetsuya! You didn't just sleep with a man but to a married one nonetheless!_

* * *

**This is going to be gory in the middle chapters. Just a head up.**


	3. Repeat

**Credits to: **Koichii-san for letting me adopt this story of hers. This is originally one of her fics which I adopted and she agreed to let me use it. I have proof of it, too. The original story belongs to another fandom, not Kuroko no Basuke. I assure you this will go in a different way from the original at the middle.

And thank you to the reviewers and to those who favourited and followed!

* * *

**Dust to Dust**

**Chapter Two: Repeat**

"Kuroko-kun!" a familiar male voice yelled and before Kuroko could turn his head, he felt someone latch onto his back.

"Kurokocchi!" another voice, also male, yelled and the bluenet felt another weight adding onto his back. Had he not have a good sense of balance, the three of them would've toppled over the floor and made fools of themselves in front of nurses and hospital patients.

"Takao-kun, Kise-kun, please get off my back. The combined weight of you two are too much," Kuroko said, voice as neutral as ever. Takao and Kise immediately got off him, smiling apologetically.

"Kuroko-kun, I heard you met Mikoto-chan's father already," Takao cheerfully said, which made Kuroko freeze a little at the mention of the guy he had a one-night stand with. "What's he look like?" he asked.

"I bet he looks like Mikocchi!" Kise exclaimed before Kuroko could answer. Everybody was intrigued at what Mikoto's father look like. For even though the man was the heir apparent of the elite noble House of Aka, no one, except for Kuroko and the kid, have seen him.

"Why does everyone want to see him?" Kuroko asked as he entered the doctors' lounge with Kise and Takao following him. Since it's already Friday, the three of them were halfday due to their schedules.

"Because he's so mysterious, Kuroko-kun!" Takao answered. "He's the eldest son of the House of Aka and he's going to be the next head of the most powerful noble family of the Five Elites after his father would retire."

"Each and everyone of the Akashi children are impressive, Takaocchi," Kise reminded the raven. "At a young age, Akashicchi is already the owner of the most powerful and richest corporation in the whole world!" Kise knew the House of Aka personally since his family, the House of Ki, is also one of the Five Elites.

Kuroko sighed as he tuned off Takao and Kise who were fawning over the Akashi family like they were some kind of celebrities. Yes, they're famous but he's never really impressed and interested over things like that. Even though he came from money himself, he was, in all aspect, a simple guy. "Akashi-san looks quite young to be a father," he finally said which silenced Takao and Kise. _Thank you for shutting up,_ he thought with relief for his eardrums were starting to hurt being around with the two chatterboxes. "And he has a unique set of eyes."

"Eh?" Kise exclaimed while Takao looked at him in confusion. "Unique set of eyes? Kurokocchi that's -"

"Dr. Tetsuya?" The three teachers looked up and saw Mikoto, the one who cut Kise off, standing there by the open doorway, looking like he has something to say.

"Mikoto-kun, why are you here at the hospital? Is something the matter?" Kuroko asked as he approached the boy and knelt in front of him, silently hoping that the boy didn't hear them talking about his family. "Does your ankle hurt again?"

The red-haired boy shook his head. "I was going home from school when I passed by the hospital and decided to drop by. Can Dr. Tetsuya walk me to the bus stop?" he asked.

Kuroko nodded immediately, brushing away the thought of how weird it was for the most powerful noble family of the Five Elites (and an insanely-rich family at that) to let their youngest member and heir to walk around the city unguarded, not to mention that the kid's just four years old. Doesn't he have a nanny or a butler?

"Mikocchi, don't you have a personal maid?" Kise asked. Apparently, he and Takao were also in the same line of thinking as Kuroko.

"I have a personal butler but I told him I'll go home on my own today since I'm capable," Mikoto replied. "And Sei-nii gave me permission to do so."

_Sei-nii?_ Kuroko wondered. He admit that Mikoto is an exceptional boy and he seemed mature for a four-year-old. But a kid is still a kid, no matter how you look at it. The bluenette got his bag then he turned to his two best friends. "I'll go ahead now, Kise-kun, Takao-kun. See you tomorrow." Mikoto politely bowed at the two teachers as Kise and Takao waved goodbye. Kuroko and the boy then left.

Again, the two of them didn't talk. They just walked in companionable silence. They were almost at the bus stop when the bluenet asked, "Mikoto-kun, who is Sei-nii?"

Mikoto looked up at Kuroko with an incredulous expression. "You don't know who Sei-nii is?" The boy's expression became confused when the bluenet shook his head. "But he told me you two are friends."

_Friends?_ Kuroko wondered, getting confused like Mikoto was. "Mikoto-kun, I-"

"Mikoto, there you are."

Kuroko looked up at the familiar voice that cut him off and his baby blue eyes widened when he saw the same red-haired guy who fetched Mikoto at the hospital yesterday. And the one he had a one-night stand with. He then turned back to Mikoto beside him. "I thought you said your father left for America today, Mikoto-kun," he said, his tone had an accusing lilt in it though it wasn't that much for Mikoto was just a child and something's telling him that the boy wasn't aware of anything that's going on between him and the redhead in front of them.

"I wasn't lying to you, Dr. Tetsuya," Mikoto calmly said, a knowing glint in his dark eyes.

Kuroko sighed, still not looking at the red-haired male in front of them. He needed to get away from here and fast. "Then I'll go ahead. Take care going home, Mikoto-kun." He turned to go but then he halted when a hand clamped down on his wrist. "Let go," he muttered in a monotonous voice as he looked back at the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi Seijuurou.

"Mikoto, Vincent is waiting for you at the car. Go ahead please. I have something to discuss with your doctor," Akashi said without taking his eyes off Kuroko's. Mikoto nodded without any questions and bowed to the two adults before heading to the black volvo parked not far from where they were situated.

"What is it that you want with me, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked, the tone of his voice unchanging despite of his pounding heart.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere else, Tetsuya?" Akashi suggested.

Kuroko shook his head as he slowly pulled his arm from the redhead's hold. "No, if you want to say something then tell me here." He'd rather not be alone with this guy for more than three minutes and never would he agree to be alone with him in some secluded area again.

Akashi was about to open his mouth once more when his phone suddenly rang. Sighing, he got the noisy gadget from his pants' pocket and answered it. "Reo, what is it?" He listened for a moment to the person speaking on the opposite line before he let out another sigh. "Okay, I'll be there in five minutes," he said then he hung up and turned back to Kuroko who was waiting patiently. "Tetsuya, something came up and I'm needed back at the office. Let's talk later, if it's okay with you. How about dinner?"

_No,_ Kuroko answered in his mind but when he opened his mouth, the opposite came out of it. "Yes, of course, Akashi-san."

Akashi smiled which had Kuroko's heart skipping a beat. "I'll see you tonight then, Tetsuya. Tell me your address and I'll pick you up."

"No, I'll meet you somewhere," Kuroko said which had Akashi shaking his head. "I know a sushi shop. It's called Kawamura Sushi Shop**[1]**. Let's meet there." Kawamura Sushi Shop was one of his favourite traditional Japanese restaurant in Rakuzan City and it's far from his house so he felt comfortable meeting Akashi there.

"I understand," Akashi said with a small smile albeit he wasn't used to not making the decisions himself. "See you later then, Tetsuya." And with that, the redhead turned to go to the black volvo waiting for him. Kuroko just watched the car drive away mentally berating himself for being so putty on the redhead's hands. _Damn it, Kuroko Tetsuya. What are you doing?_

* * *

Just as what he told Akashi, Kuroko arrived at Kawamura's Sushi Shop at exactly seven in the evening. Being a longtime customer, he'd already befriended the son of the owner of the shop, Takashi**[2]**, who's slowly being trained by his father to take over. He entered the shop and immediately headed to a corner.

"BUUUURRRRNNNNIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"

Those who were new to the shop looked up and gasped when they saw a fired-up young man in his early twenties, enter the shop carrying a medium-sized box and a gold tennis racket in each of his hands. "Otou-san! Here's the new delivery! BURNING!" he yelled as he placed the box on the counter where his father instantly checked on it. The young man's expression then turned mellow the moment he placed the tennis racket down and a smile lit his face when he saw Kuroko at the corner of the room. "Kuroko-san! Long time no see," he greeted as he got near the bluenet.

Kuroko bowed politely to the young man. "It's good to see you again, Kawamura-san. How is business?" he asked.

"Oh, it's good. Thank you for asking," Kawamura replied then he noticed Kuroko's eyes flicking to the door every now and then. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Kuroko froze for a moment at the question before he nodded. "Yes, an acquaintance."

"That's nice. So you'll have the usual?" the young man asked. He then hummed and walked away when Kuroko nodded in affirmation.

Akashi arrived exactly right after Kawamura walked away. Kuroko, along with the other customers, stared in awe at the redhead who still looked so gorgeous just like the first time they met. _No, stop that. He's married already._

"Good evening, Tetsuya," Akashi greeted the moment he got near the bluenet's table. He sat across the smaller male when the latter nodded and greeted him back.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked after Akashi gave his order to the passing waitress. He was told to be very blunt about just everything and he wasn't one to change that attitude of his now. For him, being direct to the point make everybody's lives easier.

A smirk showed up on Akashi's face at the question. He was totally amused at the bluenet's bluntness and never had someone face him before without feeling any kind of fear. True, Kuroko Tetsuya may seem wary about him but he could sense no fear in the smaller male. "I want to talk to you about the other night -"

"No," Kuroko's voice remained calm but his actions told Akashi otherwise. The bluenet was already on his feet and was beginning to walk to the entrance. "I'm sorry but if that's all, you're just wasting both of our time. I have to go." Then before Akashi could speak again, he left the shop, totally ignoring Kawamura who was calling him. Hastily, he headed to where he parked his car. Because the sushi shop was far from his apartment, he brought his black corvette. He rarely used the car because it's too flashy for him but he has no choice as of now.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath when he saw that one of the tires of his car was flat. Of all the times it could go wrong, it was just now. "Should've asked Midorima-kun for my lucky item today. Stupid," he muttered and not being able to help himself, kicked the flat tire in irritation. It was something that he wouldn't normally do but he's totally on edge, just like when he got drunk and had his first one-night stand.

Come to think of it, he started to act like this ever since he met Akashi Seijuurou.

"Something the matter, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked from behind Kuroko which made the latter freeze. He looked back and saw the redhead standing a feet away from him. "Why are you kicking your car?" he asked again as his heterochromatic orbs went to the vehicle in front of them and realised that one of the tires was flat. "Oh, want a ride?"

Several dirty thoughts ran into Kuroko's mind at Akashi's words. Blushing furiously, he shook his head as he turned to leave. _Stop it, Kuroko Tetsuya._ "No, thanks," he replied in his usual monotonous voice, effectively hiding what he was really feeling. Actually, he never expected to see Akashi again. He already loathed himself for being attracted to a married man. And one with a kid nonetheless so he need not another encounter with the redhead. _Life is so unfair._

But Akashi was persistent and followed him out to the street. "It's already dark and it's dangerous for you to be by yourself, Tetsuya. I'll take you home."

"I can take care of myself, Akashi-san. Don't mind me," Kuroko almost snapped as he scanned the dark street, trying to see a cab. To his dismay, there was nothing but private cars. "Hey!" he exclaimed in utmost surprise when the redhead suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him back to the parking lot where the taller male's car was parked. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling, Tetsuya, or I'll kiss you here right now," Akashi threatened. He smirked when the bluenette paled. "Aww, you're hurting my feelings, love. Don't you like my kiss?"

"Asshole," Kuroko hissed then he scowled at Akashi who was still smirking. "Could you stop referring to me in a familiar way?" he demanded, not realising how the redhead was slowly making him get in the former's car. "And please, Akashi-san, you're married and we're both men. This isn't right."

"Who told you I'm married?" Akashi asked as he got into the driver's seat next to Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed, tired of all the fiasco that's happening. "All of us at the hospital already met Kaoru-san so you couldn't deny it, Akashi-san."

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" Akashi asked as he started the car and began to drive. He shook his head when Kuroko stared at him in bafflement. "Kaoru's the wife of my older brother, Shuuichi and Mikoto is their son."

"Oh," was the only word that came out of Kuroko's mouth, as he scrutinized the redhead if he was really telling the truth. He finally believed when he could only see seriousness in Akashi's eyes. He couldn't understand the relief he felt when he found out the truth. _Damn it. I don't like him._ "Hey! Why are we here?" he asked in surprise when he noticed the car stop in front of a huge brass gate -the only thing standing between Akashi Seijuurou's kingdom and the outside world.

"I don't know where you live and it's probably far from here plus I'm tired already," Akashi replied as he typed in some codes on the computer attached to his car and almost instantly, the gate parted, letting them in. "I'll take you home tomorrow," he added as he stopped the car in front of a huge palace-like house. Without any additional statement, he got out of the vehicle.

Kuroko got out of the car, too, as he followed Akashi. "I told you I can go home by myself," he said irritably.

Akashi passed his key to the valet then he turned back to Kuroko, his handsome face now unsmiling. "And I told you it's already dark," he said, not liking the fact that someone was being disobedient to him. "And dangerous for someone like you to go home alone." _Especially with the looks of you._

"What do you mean someone like me?" the bluenette pressed, a nerve twitching on his forehead Did this gorgeous redhead just insult him?

Akashi sighed, both from amusement and frustration. Kuroko was amusing yet giving him a headache at the same time. He never encountered someone like Kuroko before and the bluenette was totally fascinating him. "Enough with the protests, okay?" He grabbed the shorter male's hand and pulled him inside. "Or maybe you're just scared of me so you don't want to stay here," he gave the smaller male a challenging look as he smirked.

Kuroko frowned again, pointedly ignoring the look Akashi was giving him. "Why would I be scared of you?" he asked but took a step backward when the redhead took a step towards him.

"Yes, why would you?" Akashi asked back then he gave Kuroko a soft smile and grabbed the bluenet's hand again. "Come on now. Dinner?" he asked as he led Kuroko upstairs, to that very familiar bedroom suite where they first became physically involved.

"For an awfully huge house, you seem to have no other rooms," Kuroko mumbled as he looked up at Akashi. "I'll stay in your guest room." Why does he have to stay in this asshole's room?

Akashi looked at him again and smiled when he got it. "Don't worry, I don't plan on sleeping tonight." He chuckled when Kuroko blushed. "I've got a meeting two hours from now and I reckon you would like my bed," he added mischievously which made the bluenet blush even more.

"Shut up," Kuroko snapped. "I want to go home. I'm not sleeping over a stranger's house... sober," he added when the redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou. Pleasure to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi said as he offered his hand to the bluenet but dropped it when the latter just stared at it.

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning," Kuroko stated then with that, he headed to Akashi's bedroom, leaving the redhead alone on the main room of his bedroom suite.

* * *

Akashi was in the middle of a video conference when Kuroko's scream pierced through the whole bedroom suite. The staff he was having a meeting with, jolted in surprise at the terrified scream but the redhead remained calm. His eyes was still cold but anxiety flickered for a few seconds in his heterochromatic orbs when they glanced to the direction of the bedroom where Kuroko was sleeping. Face remaining blank, he turned back to his staff that was waiting for his orders. "That's all for now. Continue with the construction and the proposals then check it with me." He disengaged then he went to his bedroom where the bluenette was.

Concern washed through him when he saw Kuroko sitting up on the bed teary-eyed. "Tetsuya, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside the bluenet. His concern heightened when Kuroko just shook his head while rubbing his eyes using the heels of his palm. "Was it a nightmare?" he asked again, more softly this time. He reached out and held the bluenet against him. "You can tell me about it."

"I don't remember it," Kuroko mumbled against Akashi's chest. It was a lie, of course. He remembered the dream, remembered it so well -his mother, gutted out, lay dead in front of him. He was five that time and it has been twenty years since that happened but he obviously couldn't get over it. Well, who wouldn't? Not with the killer still free.

His family's death, especially his mother's, was always the cause of his screams every night. But now, the dream was somewhat different. Of course, his mother, even his father, older brother and three older sisters, were there and all of them were alive. They were so much alive that Kuroko thought they were real and that the idea of them being murdered twenty years ago was the dream. It wasn't technically a nightmare but it brought him screaming when he woke up and went back to the actual reality.

Akashi let out a small sigh, knowing fully that Kuroko was lying to him. He didn't like being lied to but he wouldn't push the bluenette to talk now. He would do it when he's ready. "Okay, why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested as he began to let go of the other.

The bluenet obeyed and laid back down on the huge king-sized bed. "Sorry if I disturbed you," he mumbled as he looked up at the redhead with those huge expressionless baby blue eyes that had now gone soft.

Akashi smiled as he shook his head. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. I was just about to end the meeting anyway," he said. "Goodnight." He stood up and was about to leave the bedroom but was stopped when the bluenet grabbed the end of his shirt. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked away but he didn't let go of Akashi. "Don't leave me," he said, a small blush evident on his cheeks. He hated himself for being so needy tonight. He wasn't usually like this and he didn't know what's wrong with him either.

Akashi smiled, not smirk, when he heard what Kuroko had just told him. The bluenet seemed to be softening up towards him. _Progress,_ he mused as he slid onto the bed next to Kuroko. "Okay, I'm here. Go back to sleep," he said. _Crap,_ he cursed under his breath the moment he looked at the bluenet.

Kuroko was lying at a decent distance from him and because Akashi's got excellent vision, though it was a bit dim in the room, he could see the other clearly. The bluenet was lying on his side, facing him but not looking at him. His baby blue eyes were soft that Akashi swore if the latter looked at him with eyes like that, he would really do everything he'd ask. Eyes of bloody crimson and liquid gold then slid down to the bluenet's lips, making him groan. Kuroko has got the sexiest lips Akashi has ever seen, a mouth made for sex. _Bugger it. Stop looking at him, Seijuurou._

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked. Obviously he heard Akashi groan a while ago.

Akashi suddenly pulled Kuroko close to him which made the latter yelp in surprise. "You know, you're too irresistible for your own good, Tetsuya," he murmured as he let his heterochromatic orbs wander on the smaller male's pale face. "Fire on," he commanded and the fireplace located in the bedroom instantly came to life, giving the room a soft glow and enabling Kuroko to take a glance at Akashi's face ergo noticing his desire. "It's really hard for me to stay away. I don't know what you've got but you've managed to capture my heart, Tetsuya."

"What -" Kuroko wasn't able to finish what he's saying for Akashi had sealed his mouth with his own. The bluenet remained motionless due to surprise and just let the redhead do what he wanted to do.

"Open your mouth, Tetsuya," Akashi growled against Kuroko's mouth. He licked the bluenet's lower lip and nibbled on it, making the latter moan in pleasure. The redhead hummed, pleased, before he took that opportunity to attack Kuroko's mouth again.

Unlike the last moment, Kuroko kissed him back this time. The two rolled onto the huge bed with the bluenet atop Akashi. "You're seducing me," he complained but he was beginning to nip on the redhead's jaw and throat while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Akashi smirked as he just let Kuroko strip him. "I'm good at it," he said. His breath hitched when Kuroko's left hand went south and began stroking him through his pants. "Okay, if you... If you don't stop now, I would really make love to you the whole night," he threatened half-heartedly.

Kuroko lifted his head so he could get a clearer look at the redhead beneath him. "I'd like to see you do that," he said, an uncharacteristic grin finding its way to his face, making Akashi growl softly. The bluenet then let out a not-so-manly shriek when the redhead rolled them on the bed again with the latter now on top once more.

"Not scared huh," Akashi growled playfully on the bluenet's ear which made Kuroko laugh. "Let's see." He winked at the Kuroko before he dipped his head and kissed him again.

* * *

**[1] Kawamura Sushi Shop is the sushi shop owned by Kawamura Takashi's family in the anime Prince of Tennis.**

**[2] Kawamura Takashi of Prince of Tennis.**


	4. Akashi-kun

**Dust to Dust**

**Chapter Three: Akashi-kun**

Kuroko woke up feeling weirdly refreshed the next day. He rolled on the bed and groaned when he realised that he's on the same bed he woke up several days before and once more, sore and naked. _Damn it_, he internally cursed as he slowly got up. He couldn't hear or see Akashi anywhere and his clothes were nowhere to be found as well so he decided to take a shower instead.

Wearing what he thought was Akashi's robe, he went out of the bathroom and heard the redhead talking on the main room. He headed there and saw said man sitting on the huge couch scanning the morning stock reports in his laptop while talking to a man via skype. The redhead had obviously taken a shower already and was in a black suit which added to his already sexy yet utterly dangerous aura. Kuroko found himself unable to take his eyes off the redhead.

"I instructed you about the security system that would fit it best, Kōki," Akashi seriously said without taking his eyes off the laptop's monitor in front of him. "It was already discussed in the meeting how we would go through the budget of it and how you would justify it in your report. No, don't reason it out, justify it. Hand over a report to me at exactly fourteen hundred, Rakuzan time." Then without waiting for a reply, he disengaged. The seriousness then dissipated from his expression and he smiled when he saw Kuroko the moment he looked up. "Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Are you always like that?" the bluenet asked without greeting Akashi back or moving from where he was currently standing. "That Kōki surely guy sweated so much."

Akashi smirked as he got up and crossed the room towards Kuroko. The smirk widened when he noticed what the bluenet was wearing. "I'm friendly," he said which had Kuroko almost rolling his eyes. He chuckled. "Anyways, you look good, Tetsuya," he added as he ran his gaze over the smaller male.

Kuroko blushed furiously then he scowled at Akashi. "Where are my clothes, Akashi-san?" he asked.

"Call me Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Akashi-san is too formal," the redhead said, completely ignoring the bluenet's question.

"I'm not comfortable referring to people in a familiar way, Akashi-san," Kuroko replied, his neutral expression still intact. _Unlike some people._

Akashi shook his head with a small smile on his face. This petite bluenet is really something. "You'll get used to it, Tetsuya," he said. "But for now, how about we start by calling me Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko was about to reject the idea by telling the redhead that this won't happen again but when he saw the almost hopeful expression Akashi had, he relented. "Okay, Akashi-kun," he said and was rewarded with a smile from the redhead that had his heart skipping a beat. "So can you please tell me where my clothes are?" he repeated his question.

"Laundry," Akashi replied immediately, still reveling on the fact that Kuroko was willing to do things, though not that big, for him. "You don't need it anymore but I figured you'd be mad if I dispose of it." Then without any warning, he cupped the back of the bluenet's neck and pulled the latter flush against him, kissing him long and hard. "If I just don't have an important meeting an hour from now, I would have dragged you back to bed, Tetsuya." He grunted softly when Kuroko elbowed him on the rib, a little too hard for someone as tiny as him. _Sure, this beautiful creature have admirable strength,_ he mused as he rubbed his rib. _You're totally interesting, Tetsuya._

"Shut up, Akashi-kun," Kuroko snapped in his usual soft voice. "I think you'll have to lend me some clothes."

"Of course, Tetsuya. We'll have to find something for you," Akashi said then he contacted his butler, Shirogane Eiji, on the home 'link. "We're ready for breakfast now, Eiji. Please send it up here." He then went to his huge walk-in closet on the bedroom and selected a shirt for Kuroko. "Are you doing something today, Tetsuya?" he asked as he handed the bluenet a light blue silk dress shirt.

Kuroko accepted the shirt and studied the fabric for a moment before frowning at it. It was real silk, totally real. "It's my day off today so I'm just staying at home," he replied as he took off the robe he was wearing and replaced it with the light blue shirt, completely oblivious to or just simply ignoring Akashi's stares. Next, he got the pants the redhead placed on the bed. It was a bit loose for him but he'll manage. He was already buttoning the pants when his work 'link beeped, signaling an incoming call. "Block video, audio only. Kuroko here."

"Good morning, my dear Kuroko-kun!" The endearment had Akashi scowling. My dear?

Kuroko fought the urge to sigh as he sat at the foot of the bed and put his sneakers on. "What is it, Takao-kun?" he asked, totally knowing the tone the raven was making. Takao was up to something.

"You really know me!" Takao cheerfully exclaimed from the other line. "Can you come on duty today? I know it's your day off but it's mine and Shin-chan's anniversary." The Shin-chan Takao was referring to was his long-time boyfriend, Midorima Shintarō. "You can have my day off tomorrow. Promise!"

Kuroko sighed this time as he dragged his hand on his messy blue hair. There goes his day off. "I don't have any choice, do I?" he asked rhetorically. "If you exceed more than one day, you'll be treating me a month worth of vanilla milkshake."

"Yah, I know. Thanks, my dear!" Takao said, still in that oh-so-cheerful voice before he realised something. "Hey, why are you blocking the video, Kuroko-kun?"

"I'm naked," Kuroko easily lied. He knew Takao, and Kise too, would grill him if they found out about Akashi. Of course, being friends since college, the two males have known that like them, he preferred men as well. It wasn't a big deal since they're all homosexuals but they've been constantly bugging him to get a lover, which was quite irksome.

"Really?" Takao asked in a sarcastic voice. "Stop lying, Kuroko-kun. We both know you'd rather die than being caught walking around in your birthday suit," he said. Akashi chuckled softly behind Kuroko which, unfortunately for the bluenet, didn't go unheard by the raven. "Hey! Someone's with you!" His tone became teasing. "At last, you got laid! Who is it huh?" he asked curiously. When Kuroko didn't reply, he added, "Hello there, hot guy! I know you're hot, sexy and all that. Kuroko-kun wouldn't go out with someone not satisfying."

Kuroko scowled but faint blushes painted his cheeks when Akashi gave him a smug smirk. The bluenet glared at the redhead before turning back to his supposed-to-be raven-haired friend. "Stop saying weird stuff, Takao-kun. You better be back tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply, he disengaged. "What are you smirking at, Akashi-kun?" He couldn't help but hiss at the redhead.

Akashi, not minding one bit that Kuroko just hissed at him, shook his head but his smirk remained intact. "You're really adorable, my Tetsuya. You should be friendlier," he said as he stroked Kuroko's cheek. He chuckled again when the bluenet blushed once more. "On the other hand, don't be too friendly. Everybody might fall in love with you. I don't want to have to kill anyone because they've tried to touch you."

"Shut up, Akashi-kun," Kuroko snapped at the redhead. Damn this guy for making him fluster and blush like some high school girl. "I'll return this to you tomorrow," he added as he referred to the clothes.

Akashi shrugged as he grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled the latter back to the main room where breakfast was waiting for them. "Thanks, Eiji," he told his personal butler who bowed and left. He then turned to the bluenet who was still standing by the door and pulled him to sit down on the couch beside him. "Keep it, it's yours. Now eat. I'll drop you off at the hospital."

* * *

"Are we going in that thing? No way!" Kuroko exclaimed the moment a sleek black limo stopped exactly at the doorstep. The chauffeur got out and opened the door for them.

Akashi chuckled amusedly at Kuroko's reaction which was totally unlike him. Gone was the poker-faced doctor. In his place was a bluenet that looked somewhat torn between terrified and embarrassed. It was painfully obvious that Kuroko wasn't used to luxury at his reaction. "Of course we are, my Tetsuya. I've got to read some documents so I can't drive," he said as he led the bluenet to the waiting limo.

"I'll just walk then. There's no way I'm going in a car like this to the hospital," Kuroko firmly said. He preferred to stay invisible and keep a low profile but at the rate this is going, he would surely be the talk at work if anyone saw him emerge from the expensive transportation and with Akashi nevertheless. Having said that, he tried to go the other way but the red-haired male grabbed him by the waist, pushed his head down and forced him inside the limo. "What are you doing?" he hissed again as Akashi settled comfortably beside him.

"We'll swing by the hospital first, Kenichi," Akashi instructed his personal chauffeur through the control panel, ignoring Kuroko. With that, the limo then began to move. "I'm taking you to work, my Tetsuya." He smiled at the bluenet at that.

Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat both at the smile and the form of endearment Akashi referred to him. My Tetsuya. The redhead sounded possessive but he couldn't say he didn't like it one bit. In fact, he felt elated. _Stop it, Tetsuya,_ he mentally chastised himself as he glared half-heartedly at the redhead. "Drop me off a block from the hospital then. I'm serious, Akashi-kun," he said.

Akashi leaned closer to Kuroko and planted a soft kiss on the bluenet's forehead. "Of course, my Tetsuya. Anything for you."

* * *

"So Takaocchi was really able to convince you huh?" Kise asked when he saw Kuroko checking Takao's record of patients when he arrived at the hospital that morning. Gold eyes then narrowed suspiciously, seconds later, when he noticed the bluenet's outfit.

"Yes. He said that it's his and Midorima-kun's anniv -hey!" Kuroko exclaimed in surprise when the pretty blond tugged on his -actually, Akashi's -shirt. "What are you doing, Kise-kun?"

"It's silk, Kurokocchi. Real silk," Kise said as he continued to touch the fabric, his eyes drifting back to the bluenet who's now scowling at him. "Where did you get this? As far as I know, you don't wear things like this."

Kuroko shrugged, trying to be indifferent, as he pulled away from Kise's hold. "I changed my mind?" The words came out as a question rather than a statement.

Kise raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Really, Kurokocchi? Takaocchi and I had been forcing silk and everything fabulous on you but you always refused. Plus..." golden eyes narrowed once more. "It's a bit larger than you." The suspicious expression then turned into a teasing one. "Who's the guy, Kurokocchi? Tell me! He's got to be loaded to afford real silk."

Kuroko couldn't help but let out a snort this time. "I have no time for gossips, Kise-kun. I still have patients to attend to," he said. "Later," he added when the blond was about to speak again and he left before the blond could have another chance of opening his mouth.

* * *

"Okay, Kurokocchi. Spill!"

Kuroko sighed. After several tries of evading Kise, the blond finally managed to corner him during their break time. "What do you want to know?" he asked, trying to look bored but in reality, his heart was beating a little too fast for they would be talking about Akashi.

"Who's the guy?" Kise asked directly. "Come on, Kurokocchi! You've never been with anyone for several years already so this is really big news to me." _And to Takaocchi as well,_ he added in his mind, not knowing that the raven already knew about Kuroko's guy though not the identity.

Kuroko sipped of his favourite vanilla milkshake before answering. "Akashi-kun..."

Kise was silent for a moment before his golden orbs widened in realisation. "Akashi-kun? Which Akashi are we talking about, Kurokocchi?"

"Akashi Seijuurou..."

"The Akashi Seijuurou?! The youngest son of the House of Aka. The sexy yet dangerous Akashicchi?! Kurokocchi, he's the richest bachelor in this world!"

Kuroko fought the urge to roll his eyes at Kise's exaggerated reaction. _So that asshole is not only of noble descent but he's that rich huh. No wonder he's acting like some royalty,_ he irritably mused. "He's the only Akashi Seijuurou I know," he mumbled blandly. The rich totally turns him off.

If it was possible, Kise's eyes widened even more and in a very exaggerated way which made Kuroko snort. "What?! You slept with Akashicchi?!" he exclaimed loudly that the bluenet had to cover his mouth instantly.

"Lower your voice, Kise-kun," Kuroko hissed then he looked around and was sweat dropped when he saw people looking at them. He sighed as he let go of Kise.

"Where did you meet him? Why didn't you tell Takaocchi and me?" Kise demanded. Akashicchi never mentioned it to him or to Midorimacchi and Murasakicchi, too. And it was really a news for Kise because just like Kurokocchi, Akashicchi was probably the last person on earth who would think about having a love life.

"..." Kuroko hesitated for a moment before answering. "We met at the club we went to the other day then..." He then began telling his blond best friend everything, except for the details of him and Akashi in bed because aside from it being absolutely private, he doesn't really remember much about that time.

"Whoa!" Kise exclaimed when Kuroko finished his story. "You slept with him, not just once, but several times," he mumbled unbelieving. He then surprised Kuroko when he suddenly grabbed the bluenet's hands in his. "I truly underestimated you, Kurokocchi! So Akashicchi really prefers men over women huh, just as we all thought. Too bad for the female species who fancies him. Tell me the details! Was he good in bed? No, scratch that. You wouldn't sleep with him several times if he wasn't. But wait, are you officially a couple now?"

"No," Kuroko bluntly said. He raised an eyebrow in confusion when Kise gaped at him. "Close your mouth, Kise-kun. Flies are everywhere."

"But... But how come you're not a couple? You should be!" the blond exclaimed indignantly. Akashicchi wasn't someone who would just settle for a fling especially since he's brought Kuroko to the only place he considered a sanctuary and very difficult to penetrate. Kise himself wasn't even able to go to Akashi's place.

Kuroko finished his milkshake and stood up. "Look, it was just sex. We're not emotionally involved, Kise-kun," he replied but he totally felt kicking himself for that comment. "I need to do more rounds. Excuse me."

* * *

Kuroko was busy writing a report of Takao's patients for the raven tomorrow when suddenly a box of chocolates was almost shoved onto his face. He immediately looked up and saw his other best friend, Kagami Taiga, grinning down at him. "What's this, Kagami-kun?" he asked as he glanced at the box he held in his hand.

"Chocolates," Kagami replied plainly. The tall redhead laughed when the bluenet just blinked at him. "You told me to bring you one, right? It's straight from Belgium mind you."

"You should've brought me vanilla milkshake instead. I was just jesting when I told you I want Belgian chocolates," Kuroko said but nevertheless, he accepted the sweet. Baby blue eyes then narrowed a few seconds later. "You're just bribing me so I won't kick your ass for suddenly going on a vacation and using me as an excuse to your boss." Kagami, who was a fire fighter, suddenly took a vacation leave for a week, using the excuse of his cousin (Kuroko) being ill that needed to be taken cared of. The bluenet was infuriated and it only worsened when he learned that the redhead went to Belgium because he was invited by a close friend.

Kagami laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorta. How about dinner then? My treat," he said. "And vanilla milkshake. It's a bribe, too." He winked at the bluenet who raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

It was already two in the morning when Kuroko got home. He just took off the pants he was wearing before dragging himself to bed, too tired to change onto his regular pajamas. He leaned against the headboard and opened the box of chocolates and began sampling the sweet. Being a fan of sweets, it wasn't the first time that he was able to eat a Belgian chocolate but everytime he does, the rich flavour of sweet and bitter cocoa never failed to make him moan.

He was practically devouring the chocolates like a child when his personal 'link beeped, signaling an incoming call. Annoyed at being interrupted, he engaged it without looking at the screen. "Bloody hell, it's two in the morning," he said, not giving a damn that he sounded so rude.

"And you should be asleep," a familiar, deep voice replied which made the bluenet's heart skip a beat. He hastily looked at the screen and saw Akashi smirking at him on the opposite line. However, the redhead's expression became grim when his heterochromatic orbs landed onto the box of chocolates Kuroko was finishing. "Where did you get that?" he asked blandly.

"Oh, from my best friend, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied, unnatural amusement in his baby blue orbs. He really never thought that Kagami would actually buy chocolates for him, since he's a very stingy guy. "Is something the matter?" he asked when he noticed Akashi scowling.

"So you like Belgian chocolates," Akashi stated in that annoyingly bland tone again, making Kuroko's eye twitch. The redhead didn't understand why but he didn't like it when other men, or women, would give Kuroko chocolates or any other gifts. _Am I getting jealous? Damn._

"I prefer vanilla over chocolate actually. Kagami-kun just used this to bribe me. They're expensive, you know," Kuroko replied with a small laugh. "Not that he could really bribe me though."

Akashi looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I just finished my work," Kuroko lied. Truth be told, he didn't want to sleep because he was afraid of the nightmares. "You, why are you still awake?"

Akashi gave him a soft smile which had Kuroko's heart jumping to his throat. "It's morning here. I'm actually at the capital, Teiko City. Something came up with one of the companies and I was personally needed. I tried to contact you a while ago but you were unavailable," he explained. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Okay," Kuroko said with a nod then hesitantly, he called, "Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"What does Teiko City look like?" Kuroko asked, his voice almost a whisper. Sure, he was born at the imperial capital but decided to lock away his memories of it when he found himself in Rakuzan City. His family -namely his father, mother, one older brother and three older sisters-were murdered there. Teiko City only reminded him of what he had lost and what he wasn't going to have again so he was glad that he left.

"It's exquisite, as expected of the imperial capital. You want to visit here, Tetsuya?"

"No!" Kuroko instantly shouted which surprised both Akashi and him. He cleared his throat. "I mean, ah, I'm busy."

The redhead stared at him for a moment making Kuroko squirm uncomfortably. "Tetsuya, what's wrong?" Akashi asked. He swore he saw panic on the bluenet's eyes a while ago but it was swiftly gone that he had a hard time believing it was even there in the first place.

"No, nothing's wrong, Akashi-kun. Everything's fine." Kuroko smiled weakly at Akashi who just sighed.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to the feel of the bed shuffling and dipping. Baby blue orbs opened only to widen in surprise when he was suddenly met by a kiss. The touch and the kiss were so familiar that had him instantly relaxing. _Akashi-kun..._ His heart whispered as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and kissed him back.

The couple rolled onto the bed still locking lips. Kuroko was already so hard and panting with desire thus making him moan loudly and lustfully when Akashi entered him. Pale, slender legs wrapped around the redhead's waist as they rocked each other's world.

The two fell panting onto the bed after they both came. Kuroko kept his eyes closed while still clinging to Akashi.

"My apologies if I woke you up, Tetsuya," the redhead whispered after a few minutes.

One baby blue eye opened and glanced up at the redhead's smirking face. "Oh, was that you, Akashi-kun?" he asked. Akashi just laughed and bit him.


End file.
